Love's Charade
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne pretends to be married to Niles in order to discourage her old boyfriend Clive, it results in something completely unexpected. An AU version of "The Two Mrs. Cranes"
1. Chapter 1

Leave it to Clive to change me life forever. If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened. But she was so grateful that it did.

It started out as any other day. There I was, sharin' breakfast with Frasier, Martin and Niles having an enjoyable conversation about the weather.

If only the phone hadn't rung.

"Hello?" I said in my most cheerful tone. But the voice on the other end completely caught me off guard. I recognized it instantly.

"_Daphne... I can't believe it's you!" _

"Clive..."

_"I spoke to your mother and she told me that you'd moved to Seattle. And it just so happens that I'm in Seattle for a few days on business. So on a whim; I looked up your number and... Well, I'm staying at the Westin on Fifth Avenue, so here I am."  
_

I laughed nervously. "Yes you are."

Suddenly I was light-headed. Clive was the last person I ever expected to be speakin' to.

"_I was wonderin' if you'd like to get together for a drink. You know... catch up on old times?" _

I cringed slightly, for I knew exactly what would happen. And the mere thought was almost more than I could bear.

"_What time do you want me to pick you up?"_ Clive was askin'.

"What?"

_"For our date."_ He clarified.

I blinked, wonderin if I'd heard him correctly. "Date?"

_"Well, that's what I like to call it." _He replied_. "So what time? I heard about this great place-."_

"A-actually why don't we just have a drink here? I-I mean, Dr. Crane has a vast collection of wines and I'm sure-."

_"All right. How's 6 o'clock tonight sound?"_

"It sounds lovely,"

I could hear him sigh. _"I can't wait to see you."_

"I'm looking foreword to seeing you too. Goodbye Clive."

In a daze I hung up the phone and swallowed hard, unable to believe this was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Clive?" Frasier asked when I walked back to the table.

"Me ex-fiancé." I replied.

Niles' mouth fell open in surprise. "You were engaged?"

"Oh yes! For years and years! We were so sure we were the only ones for each other and that we'd spend the rest of our lives together."

"So what happened?" Martin asked.

"Well, we went our separate ways; both emotionally and physically. But I really loved him. He was very sweet and had the most gorgeous eyes you ever saw!"

"Sounds like he was very special to you." Frasier said.

Leave it to me boss to analyze the situation.

"I know, and that's the problem. I think he wants me back." I said; feeling an onset of butterflies in me stomach.

Frasier smiled. "Well there's nothing wrong with rekindling a long lost romance."

I couldn't help but notice how disturbed Niles seemed by our conversation, although I couldn't really blame him.

The poor man was going through a terrible divorce. His soon to be ex-wife didn't appreciate what a wonderful person he was, and he certainly didn't deserve the pain he was going through.

And yet, here I was making it worse.

I sighed, knowing that Frasier deserved an explanation. "I know, but I just don't think I feel that way about him anymore. But I don't know how to tell him without hurting him."

"Just be honest and tell him how you feel." Frasier replied. "It sounds like the two of you have a lot to talk about."

"I guess you're right." I said. "Well, I'm going to clean up these breakfast dishes and then I'll be in me room, readin'."

No sooner had I picked up the breakfast dishes from the table when I heard Niles' voice.

"Here, let me help you, Daphne."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Anytime." He said, returning the smile.

I watched him wash the dishes in the sink and pop them into the dishwasher as my heart warmed. Even when he was hurtin' so badly, he was still a perfect gentleman and a wonderful friend.

"You're looking very beautiful this morning, Daphne."

I could feel me face turning pink, glancing at my skirt and blouse. "Oh, thank you Dr Crane but it's just an old outfit I had in me closet. Nothing special by any means."

"Well it looks wonderful on you."

My heart warmed at his kindness and I touched his cheek, smiling when he blushed. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet."

He smiled shyly, making him look even more handsome.

"Well, I guess I should get back to me readin'. It was nice to see you, Dr. Crane."

"It's always nice to see you, Daphne." Niles replied.

How he managed to say so many kind things in a row was beyond me. But that was only one of many reasons that I cared about him so much.

"Goodnight." I said, heading for me room.

"Goodnight, Daphne."

As I entered my room and closed the door, my nerves increased. I'd never been more nervous about a date in me life.

I just prayed that once I caught a glimpse of Clive again, that my feelings for him didn't resurface.

Falling in love was the last thing on me mind these days.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in me room with me romance novel, but I just couldn't concentrate. My eyes continuously went to me watch.

Clive would be here in less than an hour and I had no intention of rekindling our romance; although I was pretty sure that it was his intention to do so... which is exactly why I was dreadin' this date or whatever it was.

Unable to think straight, I looked in me closet, trying' to find the perfect outfit. But everything was too 'nice'! Oh, this was impossible!

Finally I found something that was bound to do the trick.

"Dr. Crane?" I yelled from me bedroom.

"Yes Daphne?"

"I need your opinion on something."  
"Certainly, Daphne. I'd be happy to."

I walked out of me room and faced Dr. Crane, who was sitting on the piano bench, playing random notes. When he saw me outfit, I'm pretty sure I'd ruined his concentration, because his eyes widened in shock.

I had to admit I looked hideous in me black flowered dress, clunky shoes and blue cardigan that was two sizes too big.

"Well, Daphne... You look... very nice."

Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"I do, huh? Do I have anything in between me teeth?" I asked.

"Um... No."  
"I'll get some spinach from the fridge."

But before I could make meself look even worse than before, the doorbell rang.

"Oh God, he's here."

My heart raced as I went to answer it. And to my absolute relief, it wasn't Clive at all.

"Oh... Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Hello, Daphne. You look..."

Niles was looking me up and down with a stunned expression on his face. I wasn't sure to be happy or upset because clearly he thought I looked terrible.

"Niles what are you doing here?" Frasier asked. "Daphne has a guest coming over!"

Niles gasped in surprise. "Oh, was that tonight? Well, don't I feel silly bringing over this thousand piece jigsaw puzzle? I've already assembled two kittens and one yarn ball!"

"That's very nice Niles but Clive will be here any minute, so you should probably just-." Frasier said.

The doorbell rang once more and me heart did a flip in me chest.

This was it.

With a trembling hand, I opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

The instant I saw him, a wave of memories flooded over me. Clive was still as handsome as he was when we were a couple.

"Hello, Daphne. So nice to see you." He said, smiling at me.

"Hello, Clive." I replied, trying to be as polite as possible.

We stared at each other for a moment, and I'm sure he was feelin' as awkward as I was.

After a few minutes, we hugged and then quickly pulled away.

"You look wonderful!" He said, looking me up and down. "You look just as beautiful as you did the last time I saw you."

His comment made me cringe.

Bloody hell... He was supposed to find me hideous, not attractive!

"Thank you, Clive. You look wonderful." I replied.

Actually that was an understatement. He looked incredible... Still as handsome as ever...

And this was exactly what I was afraid of.

"Can I come in?" He was askin'.

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, of course! Come on in!" I said, opening the door wider for him.

"Thanks. Don't mind if I do."

Clive walked into the living room and looked around in amazement. "Beautiful place you have here, Daphne."

"Oh thank you, but it's not my-."

I saw him looking out the window at the city skyline in awe. "Is that the Space Needle?"

"It certainly is." I replied with a sigh. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He shrugged in response. "I suppose. But it's a rather strange looking structure, isn't it? You sure don't find anything like that in Manchester."

_This is why I'm not in Manchester._.. I thought to meself.

Thankfully before I could say something I'd regret, Frasier walked into the living room, heading directly for Clive.

"Hello, I'm Frasier Crane and you must be Clive."

Clive shook Frasier's hand and smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Sir."

"Is something wrong?" Frasier asked, noticin' Clive's expression.

"No, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect anyone else to be here." Clive replied.

"F-Frasier's m-me boss." I said quickly.

"Among other things." Frasier replied.

Clive's eyes widened? "Other things? And just what is hat supposed to mean?"

Bloody hell. How was I supposed to reply to that? I turned to Frasier for some silent advice but he was no help at all! I'll try to remember that the next time he needs a favor.

I had to think fast.

"Um... Frasier's me brother-in law." I blurted out, ignoring Frasier's stunned expression.

"Brother in law? But that would mean that you're-."

"Hello, all!"

I looked up, completely relieved when Niles entered the living room.

"Well, now who are you?" Clive asked; his tone clearly statin' that he was irritated.

My heart was racin' like a freight train, and before Niles could reply, I put me arm around him and smiled at Clive.

"Clive I'd like you to meet Dr. Niles Crane, me new husband!"


	5. Chapter 5

The glass of wine that Niles was holdin' fell to the floor and shattered. But neither one of us moved.

"You never mentioned that you had a husband." Clive said.

Niles laughed nervously.

"Six months next week." I said, playing along. When I looked at Niles, I couldn't help but wonder if he'd forgotten how to breathe.

To snap him out of it, I kissed his cheek.

"So you're still newlyweds." Clive pointed out.

"Yes, we're still in that honeymoon stage." I said. "It's sickening really."

"Revolting." Niles added; kissing my cheek. "But we're blissfully happy, aren't we?"

I blinked, realizin' he was speakin' to me and then I remembered the glass and wine all over the floor.

"I'll be right back. I just need to get something to clean this mess up." I said.

"Sweetheart, will you help me in the kitchen?"

Niles hurried to follow me, practically dancin' on air.

"Certainly, my angel!" he sang.

As soon as we were out of Clive's view, I turned to him and tried to catch me breath.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I know I embarrassed you, but it seemed like the kindest way to let him down!"

Once I explained the situation, he looked relieved.

"It's all right, Daphne. We can continue this charade for as long as you want."

I couldn't help but hug him warmly. He was such a wonderful friend. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That means a lot to me."

"Aren't you going to clean up this mess?"

I gasped. "Oh sod, the wine! I'd forgotten all about it!" I said.

As quickly as possible, I grabbed some towels and wet them under the faucet, and then quickly headed into the living room. Thank goodness Frasier wasn't around to see this. He had a fit when his precious floor was damaged in any way.

I bent down and began to wipe up the spilled wine, when seconds later Niles appeared behind me carrying a broom and a dustpan.

"I'll take care of that, Daphne."

"It's all right. I'll be fine."

But he gently pushed me out of the way.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want you injuring your beautiful hands."

"Thank you... Darling." I said, watching him clean up the mess.

When the floor was clear of glass and wine, Niles retreated into the kitchen

"Well, you two look very happy." Clive observed.

"We're blissfully happy!" Niles said, leaning toward me so that I could kiss him again.

However, instead of kissing his cheek, he turned ever so slightly and my lips met his. It was meant to be a quick, friendly kiss; just enough to convince

Clive that we were a happily married couple.

But when our lips touched, something happened...

Something unexpected and wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

I shivered at the sensation of Niles' lips on mine. I never expected them to be so soft... or for me breath to catch in me throat the way it had.

Before I could stop meself, my hands slid around his neck and the kiss deepened.

I kept tellin' myself to pull way, but I didn't want to.

"Wow! That was some kiss!" Clive said. "You two must really be in love."

Instantly I drew back, unable to look at Niles.

_Oh God..._

My face reddened when Niles put his arm around me and smiled at Clive.

"Oh yes, we're deeply in love, Clive. I love Daphne more than she'll ever know."

"A-and I love you, Darling." I said, the words trembling as they fell out of me mouth. Just saying them made me feel a bit strange.

After all, Niles was my friend and I hardly loved him in the romantic sense.

It was ridiculous to even think about!

So why did I feel so strange?

I turned to Clive who was shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't understand.

Your mum never said a word about you bein' married, Daphne. In fact, I don't think she has any idea."

"Well, I know. We just... don't want to... spread it around." I said.

Clive's eyes narrowed. "Not even your own mum? And after six months? When are you plannin' on tellin' her? After you have your first baby?"

At this, Niles began to cough violently, and I rushed into the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"What's wrong, Darling?" I asked, handing him the glass. I rubbed his back in an effort to calm him, but it wasn't working too well.

It was then I realized that perhaps I'd carried this charade a bit far... but there was no backing out now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Somethin' smells good." Clive remarked.

"It's Daphne's hair." Niles replied, glancing at me. "It has the most wonderful scent of lavender and lilac. What's that shampoo called again, my angel?"

He was just playin' along, but the sweet name made my heart beat faster. I don't think he realized how wonderful it made me feel.

"Daphne?"

I blinked, realizing that he'd asked me a question.

"Oh! Me shampoo."

Just thinking of the name made me shudder with embarrassment. It was just a store brand I picked up because they were out of me regular kind-and it was on sale. I started to change the subject, hoping he would forget about my hair.

But when I said nothing, he asked me again.

"M-my shampoo?" I asked trying to appear innocent. "I-it's called _Beautiful Goddess_."

Niles sighed dreamily; a reaction I hadn't expected. "You certainly are."

Feeling obligated to return his sentiment; I kissed Niles on the lips again-quickly this time. But as before, I hated pulling away.

"Well, I'll just go get those drinks." I said. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Clive. Niles, why don't you stay here and I'll be right back?"

"Of course, my angel." He responded.

"The sound of his name on me lips was a wonderful sensation; unfamiliar and yet somehow I felt as though I'd been callin' him Niles me whole life.

I was almost to the kitchen when I felt Niles grab my hand, and I spun around to face him.

"Yes, Niles?"

He grinned shyly. "You forgot to pay the love toll!"

"The-."

Wordlessly he kissed me on the mouth; his lips barely brushin' against mine.

"Too much, here's your change!" he said, kissing me a bit longer this time.

"I-I'll be... right back..." I said.

Without waiting for an answer, I disappeared into the kitchen, where I leaned against a chair to steady meself.

Oh God, what was happening?

When I closed my eyes, I could still feel Niles' lips on mine.

Sure, we'd kissed before; at the Snow Ball. But that was an effort to impress those snobby friends of Maris'. I'd tried to make that kiss as realistic as possible-and judging from the looks of those gossipy twits, I'd done a good job.

But that kiss didn't have any emotion or feeling behind it. However, the one we'd just shared did something to me that I just can't explain.

"My angel, Clive is getting a bit anxious to talk to you." Niles said, causing me to jump in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Oh... right." I said, trying to keep me voice from quivering.

"Do you want me to help you with the drinks?"

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

I swallowed hard and took his hand. "I'm so sorry I put you in such an awkward position."

"When it comes to you, no position is too awkward!" he said with a strange enthusiasm.

"Dr. Crane, that's very sweet, but you really don't have to stay. I think I can handle things from here."

Amazingly his expression changed and he looked almost... disappointed.

"But Daphne-."

"Niles, I think you'd better leave. I'm sure she and Clive want to be alone."

We turned to find Frasier standing in the kitchen, shaking his head.

"Dear God, this charade has gone on long enough! Clive has come all this way, Daphne. Don't you think he deserves to know the truth?"

Suddenly I felt ashamed. "You're right, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry. I guess I'd better talk to Clive. But I have a feeling that he won't be happy to hear that I lied to him."

"It'll be hard, but I'm sure he'll appreciate your honesty."

Leave it to Frasier to make me feel worse with his words of wisdom.

"I'll tell him right away." I sighed, turning to Niles. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this. It wasn't fair at all. But thank you."

To me relief, Niles smiled and squeezed my hand. "You're welcome, Daphne."

I followed Niles and Frasier into the living room.

"Well, I'm off." Niles said. "It was nice meeting you, Clive."

"Leaving so soon?" Clive asked.

"Well, I-."

"Niles has patients to see, don't you, Niles?" Frasier asked.

"Um... Yes, Frasier. You're absolutely right. Goodbye, Frasier. Goodbye, my angel."

Again the sweet name made me heart melt. "Goodbye, Darling."

Niles opened the door to leave but stopped when Clive gave us a disturbed look.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I just can't figure the two of you out."

"What do you mean by that?" Niles asked.

"Well, you say you're married Daphne, but I don't see a ring on your finger."

Self consciously I rubbed my bare hand. "Oh... Right. Well..."

Feeling a bit helpless, I glanced at Niles.

"It's at the jewelers." He said quickly.

"The jewelers?" Clive asked. "What's it doing there?"

"We're... having it re-sized." I blurted out.

"Right." Clive replied, although I knew he didn't believe me.

"I really should get going." Niles said, watching Frasier's stern expression.

"Of course, Darling. Goodbye. Have a nice time at work."  
"What? No goodbye kisses?" Clive asked. "What newlyweds leave the house without a goodbye kiss?"

I stared at Niles, my heart beating faster at the thought of kissing him again.

"Of course." Niles said. "What was I thinking, not kissing you goodbye?"

Slowly I walked toward him, feeling shyer than ever before. We stood in the foyer, starin' into each other's eyes.

"Well... Goodbye, Sweetheart." I said.

Slowly, our faces moved closer and closer until our lips were touchin. I closed my eyes but instead of drawing back the way I'd planned, I put me arms around him, pulling him toward me. I didn't mean for what happened next to happen...

But I couldn't help meslef.

Something inside me ignited, and before I realized what I was doin', my mouth opened ever so slightly and the kiss grew deeper than I ever imagined. His lips were carressin' mine and all I wanted was for the moment to last forever.

But that was crazy...

The thought made me grow dizzy and I grabbed his hand to steady myself.

"What's going on?" Clive was askin'.

Niles opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, he stared at me in shock; those beautiful blue eyes gazin' into mine. But when he appeared catatonic, I began to worry.

"What's wrong?"

He blinked as though he barely knew what I was sayin.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost!" Clive said.

"No... Not a ghost..." Niles replied slowly. "A... An angel."

My heart leaped. "Niles... Are you going to be all right?"

"I-I'm not sure... I'm feeling a bit dizzy right now, so perhaps I should go home and lie down. Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodbye... Sweetheart." I replied.

As he walked out of the condo, I couldn't ignore the emptiness that filled my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kind of late for Niles to be headin' off to work, isn't it?" Clive asked.

I swallowed hard. "Oh... well... Niles is very dedicated to his patients. He's always rushing off to help them; any time day or night. It's very touchin' really; how much he cares for them and their well bein'."

"But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems a bit strange that he'd leave you alone like this. I mean, considerin' you're newlyweds and all."

"Niles and I have a wonderful marriage." I lied. "We trust each other completely and-."

When I caught a glimpse of Frasier's stern expression, I sighed.

As usual, he'd been right about my bein' honest all along.

It was ridiculous to keep up this charade. It wasn't fair to anyone; especially Clive.

"You were saying?"

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You were talkin' about your relationship with Niles." Clive explained.

"Oh... right... Clive? There's something' I need to tell you."

"All right."

"Well, you see... I haven't exactly been honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been lyin' all night. Actually... Niles and I have. You see... The real reason I'm not wearin' a weddin' ring is because... I'm not married."

"So you're engaged then." Clive said.

I shook me head. "No... Actually... Niles and I aren't even a couple."

"I don't understand."

"Frasier is my boss... that part is true. But Niles is just a good friend of mine. He agreed to pretend to be me husband because I... well, when you called, you said that you wanted to catch up on old times. I thought you meant that you wanted to continue our relationship as well."

Clive smiled. "Oh, I do! Daphne, when you left Manchester, I realized what I'd lost. And I'm afraid I've lied to you too. You see... I'm still in love with you and my bein' here in Seattle is no coincidence. I came to try and win your heart."  
I knew I had to say something but nothing seemed appropriate and I couldn't bear the thought of hurtin' him.

I took both his hands in mine.

"Clive, I don't know quite how to say this, but-."

"You're not in love with me."

"No... I'm sorry." I said, relived that he understood.

"I should have known. The way you were lookin' at Niles. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see what I saw."

"But I told you, we were pretendin' to be married!"

"Married, yes. But I don't think you were pretending about your feelings."

Completely taken aback by his comment, I quickly looked away. "Niles and I are just friends."

He rose from the sofa and hugged me. "Goodbye Daphne. It was lovely to see you again. I'll just let myself out. Nice meetin' you, Dr. Crane."

I spun around, shuddering when I saw Frasier standing behind us and I silently prayed he hadn't heard our conversation.

"Likewise." Frasier said, shaking Clive's hand.

When Clive was gone, I couldn't bring meslef to look at Frasier. I could only imagine what he thought of me, makin' up such a ridiculous story to a man that I used to love with all me heart.

"I'm proud of you, Daphne." He said with a smile.

I barely had time to react, when he hugged me.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." I said; not really sure why he was proud of me.

"Well, I think I've had enough excitement for one evening." He said. "I'm going to work on my notes for some upcoming shows. Goodnight, Daphne. I promised Dad I'd drive him to Rattlesnake Ridge on Friday night. Sadly that excursion is sure to be the highlight of my week."

"Goodnight,Dr Crane." I said.

I turned off the lights and retreated to me bedroom. I was exhausted beyond belief and wanted nothing more than to curl up with me romance novel and read until I drifted off to sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come so easily.


	9. Chapter 9

_We stared into each other's eyes as though we were the only people on earth. His hair shone like silk beneath the sunlight and I couldn't get over how handsome he was. And even though the image was quite blurry. He was exactly the way I'd pictured him. _

"_I love you, Daphne." He said, caressin' me cheek. _

_I kissed the palm of his hand as tears filled my eyes. I'd never been so happy in my life. _

_No sooner had a tear fallen; his fingertip was brushing it away, kissing the place where it had landed on my cheek. _

"_I love you too." I breathed, seconds before his mouth met mine in a searing kiss. My breath caught in my throat as his mouth moved from my lips to my chin, my neck..._

_I was blissfully happy and I took his face in my hands, kissing him with more passion than I thought possible.  
_

_"Oh Daphne..." _

_His handsome face came into view as he moved to kiss me again. _

Seconds later my eyes flew open and I looked around the bedroom. Beside me lay the romance novel I'd been readin', realizing that my favorite scene had come to life in the form of a dream.

But when I glanced at the cover, my heart began to race. For the person in my dreams wasn't the hero from my book at all.

It was someone who was very, very real...

And someone whom I couldn't stop thinking about... no matter how hard I tried.


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning, Daphne." Frasier said. "Did you sleep well?"

I couldn't bring meself to tell him that I hadn't slept at all.

"Hey, Daph did the paper come?"

"Of course, Mr. Crane. It's right there next to your chair. How many pancakes do you want?"

The face he made caused me heart to sink a bit. I'd been living here for four years and I knew very well that Frasier and Martin hated me cookin'. But it still hurt me feelings. I couldn't help it if I wasn't a gourmet chef like in those fancy restaurants that Niles and Frasier were always going to.

"Something wrong, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said, retreatin' into the kitchen. "I'll get your breakfast right away."

I swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

Bloody hell, what was I cryin' for anyway? It was just a silly dream, and if I'd just told Clive that I had plans instead of lettin' him talk me into inviting himself over, none of this would have happened.

But there was no denying me feelings; as much as I wanted to.

"Daphne, can you get that?" Frasier asked.

At the sound of my name, I looked up. "Get what?"

"The door, Daphne!" Martin snapped.

Boy, I couldn't wait until he left for Rattlesnake Ridge and I was so tempted to-.

"Daphne? The door?" Frasier was askin.

"Yeah and where's breakfast? I'm starving here!" Martin yelled.

With a sigh, I glared at both men. "What do you expect me to do first? I'm not a robot you know!"

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

I turned to see Niles opening the door.

"Sorry to let myself in like this but there was no answer so-."

"You thought you'd just barge in!" Frasier finished.

"Noooo..." Niles said, clearly annoyed at his brother's tone. "Actually I was a bit worried because usually the door is opened right away."

"It was my fault, Dr. Crane..." I said; feelin me breath catch in my throat at the sight of him. Almost instantly I could feel my heart beatin' faster.

"Nonsense, Daphne. You can't blame yourself. Between taking care of Dad and all, you can't be expected to do everything."

"But Niles, that's exactly what I'm paying her for!" Frasier said, making no attempt to hide his annoyance. "Forgive me for expecting breakfast to be on the table! It is morning, you know!"

"Don't yell at her like that!" Niles said.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." Frasier said angrily, rising from the table.

Martin did the same; throwin' his napkin onto his empty plate.

"I'm not hungry anyway and besides, I'm sure those pancakes taste like cardboard."

I swallowed hard, tryin' to pretend that I hadn't heard his comment.

"I'm sorry." I said; the words barely a whisper. "I'll just clean up the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Niles said, quickly clearing the breakfast dishes from the table.

Alone in the kitchen with Niles, I could hardly breathe.

"I'm sorry Frasier talked to you like that." He said.

Niles said the words so sweetly and sincerely, I thought I might cry. Instead I hugged him; breathin' in the scent of his cologne. It was enough to make me dizzy.

Funny that I'd never noticed that he wore cologne before.

I drew back; my arms still around his neck and my mouth moved closer and closer until I could feel his breath on me face.

God, I wanted to kiss him so badly. Ever since Clive had come over, I could think of nothing but those kisses; so gentle, warm and sweet.

"Daphne-."

Abruptly I let go of Niles and turned in horror to find Frasier standing beside me.

Oh God, had he seen what I'd almost done?

"Dr. Crane... It isn't what you think. I was just..."

"Daphne..."

His tone wasn't forgivin' at all.

Oh great. He was going to fire me. I knew it was wrong, wantin' to kiss Niles like this; considerin' he's me boss' brother and all. And worse, he's going through a terrible time with his wife.

But it was almost impossible to ignore what my heart was feelin'.


	11. Chapter 11

My heart was beatin' so fast I could hardly think; let alone believe what I'd almost done.

"I'll just... go in here." I heard Niles say.

Thank God. I wouldn't want him to be around to watch his brother fire me.

When we were alone in the kitchen, I glanced awkwardly at me boss-or rather, my "soon- to- be- ex-boss".

After an uncomfortable silence, we both spoke at once.

"Daphne-."

"Dr. Crane-."

To my surprise, Frasier smiled. "Go ahead."

"I know what it looked like between your brother and me when you walked into the kitchen, but-."

"Daphne-."

"And if you want to fire me, I completely understand. I had no right to-."

"Daphne-."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"I'm not going to fire you. In fact, the thought never crossed my mind."

I sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"I just wanted to apologize for speaking to you so abruptly earlier."

"Oh, that's all right."

"Well, I can't speak for Dad, but my behavior was out of line and I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. And I'm sorry too."

Dr. Crane smiled and hugged me warmly. When he drew back, he looked at me with concern.

"Is something bothering you?"

I looked away a little too quickly, turning back when I felt his hand on me shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed deeply. "It's about your brother."

"I thought so."

Frasier's comment surprised me.

"But how-."

"I saw the way you were looking at him earlier."

"Dr. Crane, I meant no-."

"You have feelings for him, don't you?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him. He'd see right through me.

"I-I never meant for this to happen. I was just tryin' to let Clive down as easily as possible, but-."

"Go on..."

I took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with him."

To my relief, Frasier smiled. "Have you told him how you feel?"  
"I-I don't know how."

"Just be honest. Your heart will speak for you."

I sighed and hugged him again. "Thank you, Frasier."

"You're welcome Daphne."

As Frasier turned to leave, a thought crossed my mind.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

Since I was so cross with you and Mr. Crane before..."

"Oh, Daphne, don't worry about that. I understand."

"Well, I-."

"Yes?"

I couldn't believe what I was about to say.

"I'll drive Mr. Crane and Stinky to Rattlesnake Ridge."

The mere thought made me cringe.

"Daphne, you don't have to. I already told Dad-."

"I-I want to. It's the least I can do after I put you through so much trouble."

"Are you sure?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes."

"Well, all right. I'll let Dad know."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Although I should have been dreadin' the thought of spending the day drivin' Mr. Crane and Stinky to Rattlesnake Ridge, I found myself smilin'.

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked into the living room, smiling when I saw Niles sittin at the piano, playin a wistful melody. For a moment, I stood in the doorway, starin' at him.

He looked so handsome.

"Dr .Crane?"

He stopped playin' and rose to his feet when he saw me.

"Daphne... Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes. Your brother was just apologizin'."

"Well that was admirable of him, considering the way he treated you."

I smiled. Niles really was the sweetest man.

"Dr. Crane, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm drivin' your father and Stinky to Rattlesnake Ridge and I was wonderin-."

Niles sighed. "I should have known. Frasier has some nerve-."

"Oh, he didn't make me. I volunteered."

At his surprised glance, I smiled. After all this time he seemed amazed that I could read his mind.

"Well, that was very kind of you. I just hope Dad is grateful for all that you do for him. Because I am."

I should have been used to his compliments by now, but the sweet way he said it made me blush.

"Oh... You wanted to ask me something."

"Right. Well, I was just wonderin'... Would you like to go with me? To take your father to Rattlesnake Ridge, I mean."

The smile on his face warmed my heart.

"I would love to come with you. In fact, I'll even help with the driving. You shouldn't have to drive five hours by yourself."

"Well, actually I found out that it's not quite that far. It's more like an hour and a half." I replied, suddenly wishing it _was_ five hours away.

"Oh..."

"Well, I figured that the men would be involved in their own conversations and-."

"I would love to go with you." Niles said again.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Well, I should be getting home, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll call you and let you know what time to be here."

"I'm looking foreword to it." Niles said. "Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

Later as I crawled into bed, I was certain that I wouldn't be gettin' much sleep tonight. For tomorrow would definitely be a day that I wouldn't soon forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**(The next morning...)**

"Are you ready to go, Mr. Crane? Dr. Crane will be here any minute."

"Calm down, Daphne! That's the third time you've said that in the last half hour! What's the rush?"

"I just don't want to keep Dr. Crane waiting! Is that so wrong?" I snapped.

"I just don't see what the big rush is! Niles is a grown man and he's more than capable of waiting. God knows he's kept me waiting enough times."

I rolled my eyes at Martin's sarcasm. He could be so uncaring when it came to his own son.

"Well... it's not polite! And Dr. Crane is a very nice man!" I said, feelin' my stomach clinch with nervousness.

"Are you okay, Daphne?"

"I'm fine, why?" I asked, a little too quickly.

"You seem a little on edge. It's weird."

"I'm just... anxious to get on the road. It's a long drive to Rattlesnake Ridge you know and Dr. Crane will be here-."

"Any minute!" Martin finished, givin me another taste of his sarcasm.

"Right... Well..."

The doorbell rang, causin' my heart to skip a beat.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get the door?"

When I glared at Martin, he smiled at me. Great, _now_ he decides to be in a good mood!

My heart racin', I went to answer the door.

"Hello, Daphne."

I couldn't help starin' at him. In his blue sweater and khaki pants, he was so handsome he took my breath away.

"H-hello." I managed to say.

"Hey Dad!"

"Niles..." Martin nodded, barely acknowledging his son.

"Are you excited about your big reunion?" Niles asked.

"Oh yeah! It'll be great to see those guys again."

"So, are we ready?" I asked.

"Oh geez..." came Martin's reply.

"You look luminous, Daphne."

Once more, Niles' comment warmed my heart.

"Oh, Dr. Crane that's very sweet, but I'm hardly luminous in me ratty old jeans and sweatshirt. Not to mention me old tennis shoes!"

"That sweatshirt is a beautiful color. It brings out your eyes."

I blushed deeply, my face burning with embarrassment from this sudden sentiment. I took his hand and squeezed, blinking back tears. He was definitely over-exaggerating.

"Thank you." I said.

"All right, enough of this sentiment!" Martin said. "Let's go!"

"Hold your horses, old man!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm ready. We should probably get going because it's a long drive to Rattlesnake Ridge." Niles said.

I was suddenly embarrassed by the way I'd yelled at his father. Wordlessly, we gathered our belongings and headed out the door to the garage, ready to begin our trip to Rattlesnake Ridge.

And it was sure to be an adventure.


	14. Chapter 14

I had planned on driving Mr. Crane and Stinky in me blue car, but Niles insisted on driving us in his BMW.

As we drove down Interstate 5 headed toward Interstate 90, Stinky and Mr. Crane talked so much it made me head spin!

Oh, I tried to start a conversation with Niles, but it was almost impossible. For every time I turned to look at him, my heart did a flip in me chest.

It was completely ridiculous! Niles was me friend and I should have no trouble at all talking to him. And besides, he was supposed to be the shy one.

But things were different now. And soon Mr. Crane and Stinky grew quiet, leaving me no choice but to talk to Niles.

Don't get me wrong, I loved talking to him! He always had something sweet to say and knew just the right words that would make me laugh.

I offered to drive several times (although I would have been terrified tryin' to drive a BMW!), but Niles wouldn't hear of it.

I couldn't believe that he'd be so sweet to drive such a long way when it wasn't even his place to do so. And come to think of it, he told his father that he had plans. Wonder what made him change his mind?

Mr. Crane and Stinky had long since nodded off, leaving me no choice but to force myself to remain calm and talk to Niles.

"So...How's work been going?"

The minute the words were out of me mouth, I cringed. What a stupid thing to be askin! What was I thinking? Niles couldn't talk about his job!

Embarrassed, I slumped in my seat (which was like Heaven against my backside! I'd never felt leather seats this soft before), and stared out the window.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, feelin' a bit ashamed of meself.

"Don't be." Niles replied. "Actually things at work are going well. I've made a lot of progress with one particular patient and I think we're almost to a breakthrough."

I turned to him and smiled, placing my hand on his arm. "That's wonderful, Dr. Crane. But it's not surprisin' at all. You're very good at what you do."

I was amused to see him blush so deeply. For it wasn't meant to be a compliment.

I was merely statin' a fact.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, unable to stop smiling.

After that, conversation with Niles was easy but when a lull occurred, I leaned my head against the back of me seat and started out the window again.

The massive array of Evergreen trees was absolutely beautiful and with the soft classical music comin' from the radio, I began to drift off to sleep.

As I lay back and closed me eyes, I could almost imagine Niles runnin' his fingers through me hair and I sighed contentedly.

But when I opened my eyes, the feeling was still there.

Surely I was imagining it.

And when I glanced in the rear view mirror, I discovered that I wasn't dreaming at all.

I started to say something, but I hated the thought of embarrassing him. Instead I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep once more...

Dreamin' of kissing' Niles again.

Oh how I wanted that dream to come true.


	15. Chapter 15

"Have a good time, Mr. Crane! Bye, Stinky!" I called to the men as we dropped them off at the lake where the reunion was already in full swing.

I didn't need introductions to figure out who was who; there was Buzz, swatting away a bee, Bud (or rather "Hank") drinking a beer, Jim with his bottle of Jim Beam.

And Wolfman! Boy, someone should buy him a razor... and quick!

"Call us when you're ready to leave, Dad. And Daphne and I will come and get you." Niles said.

"Thanks, Niles. Now you two go and enjoy this beautiful setting." Martin replied.

Just as we were about to head back to the car, I stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Crane?"

"Yeah, Daph?"

I walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry for bein so cross with you lately. I just..."

He smiled and nodded, glancing at Niles. "I understand."

But as I walked back to the car, I didn't understand. How could he possibly know how I felt about Niles?

The only person I'd told was Frasier. Even Niles didn't know! Well, not yet anyway.

I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how. But I knew I had to find a way.

No wonder I was so nervous.

I looked around, stunned at how beautiful this place was. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why they'd name such a gorgeous area of mountains and evergreen trees "Rattlesnake Ridge".

It seemed so peaceful that I doubted even rattlesnakes would enjoy it. Or at least I hoped not.

It was like bein' in another world and suddenly I didn't want to leave.

"Dr Crane, would you like to go for a walk?" I asked without thinking.

It was crazy to be so nervous, asking such a simple question and Niles' brief pause made it even worse. But to my relief, he smiled.

"I'd love to."

Surprising myself (and Niles too, judging from the adorable look on his face), I took his hand and together we began to walk along the hiking trail. I couldn't help noticing the enormously tall trees that shaded us from the sunlight.

It was when the trail became a bit steep that I noticed that we were on a hiking trail. Suddenly I began to panic, for I wasn't prepared at all for strenuous exercise.

When Niles glanced at me, I realized that he must have been readin' me mind because he pointed to a bench in a hidden clearing just off the trail.

"Why don't we sit down for a while? I'm sure the reunion will be going on for at least an hour or so."

"All right." I replied nervously.

We walked to the bench and sat down, taking in the expansive view.

Everywhere I looked, I could see trees, mountains and the blue, cloudless sky.

"Everything is so beautiful here." I sighed.

"It certainly is; especially now." Niles agreed.

"What's so special about now?" I asked.

When he didn't answer right away, I turned to find him starin at me and when he blushed deeply, I felt my heart leap inside me chest.

"Well, you're here."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Dr. Crane..."

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you." He said quietly.

"You didn't. I just-."

"What?"

Several seconds passed before I spoke again.

"Well, the reason I asked you to come with me is because I wanted to thank you."

"Daphne, you don't need to thank me. I was more than happy to accompany you today."

"Actually I meant before... when Clive came to visit."

Before he could respond, I continued. "I know it was a terrible burden and I'm so sorry for puttin' you in such an awkward situation."

"Oh, Daphne when it comes to you, no position is too awkward!"

Once more, my face grew warm. "You're very sweet but... it couldn't have been easy... pretendin' to be married to me when you're going through such a difficult time with Mrs. Crane."

"I was glad to do it."

I turned to him and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Dr Crane, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes, Daphne?

" I-."

He smiled, waiting for me to continue.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when I didn't answer right away.

I shook my head. "No."

The touch of his hand on my shoulder was so gentle, I thought I might cry.

"What did you want to tell me?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I had no idea what to say. Instead I decided to show him. I moved closer and closer...

And then kissed him deeper than I ever imagined.


	16. Chapter 16

Our kisses seemed to go on forever and I could feel his gentle hands carressin' my shoulders.

After several blissful moments, I drew back and then kissed him again.

"Daphne..." Niles said, forcing his mouth away from mine.

"I love you."

The words left my mouth as though I had been sayin' them for a lifetime.

"Daphne-."  
"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I mean you are married and I had no right-."

His mouth returned to mine, kissin' me over and over again.

"I love you too, Daphne."

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Y-you do?"

He sighed deeply and gave me the sweetest smile, brushin a tear from my cheek.

"I've loved you since the moment I first saw you."

My mouth trembled. "Oh Niles... I-I mean... Dr. Crane..."

"_Niles_ is fine." He said, brushing a lock of hair from my forehead.

"So, do you want to continue our walk?"

I sighed and leaned against his chest. His arm went around my shoulders and he held me so close that I could feel his heart beatin'.

I took his hand, lacin' my fingers through his.

"We should probably head back soon. Your father's reunion will be over and I guess we'll have to drive Stinky home again."

The thought of leavin' Niles arms made me feel a bit sad.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed, as he rubbed my arm.

Reluctantly we rose from the bench and walked hand in hand back to where we'd dropped off Stinky and Dr. Crane.

"It's going to be so hard to leave this place." I said taking one last look at our surroundings. "It's so beautiful."

Niles kissed the top of my head.

"_You're _beautiful. And we can come back whenever you want."

I looked up in surprise.

"But what about-."

"Maris? We're separated, and if she can go traipsing off to Aspen with her boyfriend at a moment's notice without giving any thought to my feelings... Well... Then I can certainly take you anywhere you want to go."

"Oh Niles..."

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him warmly.

"I love you, Niles."

"And I love you, Daphne."

As we walked back to where we'd left Mr. Crane and Stinky, I smiled contentedly; Niles arm around my shoulders.

And that's when I realized, this was no charade.

This was true love.

**THE END**


End file.
